


Maybe If I Call You Beautiful | Tronnor AU

by babyboytroye



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Bakery, Connor calls Troye beautiful a lot, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Insecure troye, Insecurities, Kian is mentioned like once, M/M, boys making out, lovely connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so beautiful, I wish you’d see it.”</p>
<p>“No, m’ not. I’m hideous.” Troye whimpered brokenly. “I’m fat and worthless. No one will ever love me if I don’t lose weight. I need this.” Troye whispered, Connor’s heart breaking further.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Connor whispered softly, looking down at Troye. Troye’s eyes widened, lip quivering as he shook his head violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Connor works in a bakery and Troye doesn't eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I Call You Beautiful | Tronnor AU

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of an eating disorder

When Connor was little, he remembers he would always help his grandma garden her backyard. It had so many beautiful flowers that bloomed wonderfully in the summer, he could never say no when she asked him if he wanted to help out. He loved the different colors and to touch their pedals against his face. Even in the winter when they had all wilted and lost their color, he still found them beautiful because he remembered what they were like when they were so full of life. Ever since he was little, he was always fascinated with beautiful things.

The first time Connor saw him, all he could think was, “shit, he’s beautiful.”

He was beautiful despite his protruding collar bones and sickly pale face. He was like a model. A tall, breathtakingly handsome boy with these piercing blue eyes and plump, pink lips Connor wanted to claim as his own.

He wanted to claim all of him.

And in a way, he reminded Connor of a flower; wilted and still so beautiful. Maybe all he needed was someone to show him how beautiful he could be.

Connor was so distracted with his thoughts and by his beauty he didn’t realize that the beautiful boy was standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Connor nervously stuttered out, blushing as the boy giggled.

“It’s fine.” He reassured, smiling softly. “May I have a bottle of water?” He asked again, looking down shyly.

And shit, his accent.

Connor grinned and nodded his head. “Yeah, of course.” He typed it into the cash register. “Is that all?”

Beautiful Boy nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Connor walked quickly to the fridge to grab the water and placed it on the counter. “That’ll be $1.75.” Connor watched as the boy fished the money out of his wallet with trembling fingers, shakily handing it over to him. As Connor grabbed it from him he couldn’t help but feel how cold the other boy’s hand was. “Are you sure that’s all you want?”

The boy looked confused, eyebrows furrowing as he cutely tilted his head to the side. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Connor was never one to know when to stop talking. It was an issue he was trying to fix. He’d say things without thinking. But he really meant no harm. One time in the sixth grade he was talking to a girl in his class and he accidently blurted that she reminded him of a raccoon because of her makeup. He thought raccoons were cool.

She didn’t take it too well.

She went home and told her eighth grade brother and the next day Connor went home with a black eye and a bloody nose.

Obviously he never learnt from that experience.

Connor looked him over. “You don’t want some food?” He asked. “We do have a specialty for our homemade chocolate chip cookies.” Connor paused, face softening. “You look like you could use some food in you.”

The beautiful stranger’s face fell, eyes hardening and body tensing up. “Keep the change.” He spat out coldly, grabbing his water and storming off.

Connor groaned, hands roughly pulling at the strands of his hair. He heard a familiar laugh behind him and a strong hand clasped his shoulder.

“Nice one, dude.” Jc joked, making Connor glare at him.

He was a jackass.

 

xxx

 

The next time Connor saw him, he was as beautiful as he remembered. Still with those pretty eyes and pretty lips and he was just pretty; so fucking pretty all Connor wanted to do was show him how pretty he was.

But instead of greeting him with a warm smile, the boy only avoided his gaze coldly, as he walked up to the counter.

“Hey.” Connor greeted, trying to meet those pretty blue eyes but the boy only looked down. Connor sighed, not thinking before he gently lifted the boy’s chin to meet his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said before.” The boy blushed, eyes looking anywhere but at his. “I’m a dick.”

“Yeah, you are.” He snapped, blushing at his own coldness. He sighed loudly, throwing Connor a small smile. “But it’s okay. Not the first time someone has told me that.” His eyes turned dark and his body tensed.

Connor chose that moment to really look at the boy. He was dressed in work out gear, black tights that clung to his thin, thin legs and an oversized sweatshirt that hung off of his frail frame. He was also out of breath, chest heaving up and down and skin a little clammy.

“May I get a bottle of water?” The boy asked politely, interrupting Connor’s observations. Connor nodded, moving quickly to their fridge and bringing the water to this beautiful stranger.

When the boy went to pay Connor only shook his head and gently pushed away the nimble hand clutching the money. “It’s on me.” The boy frowned and went to argue. “Take it as an apology for being such a dick.” It got a breathtaking smile from the boy and a quiet laugh.

“Alright, then. I appreciate it-“ The boy paused to read the little name tag pinned to Connor’s shirt. “Connor.”

Connor could listen to him say his name forever. The way it rolled off of his tongue and the way it sounded with his sexy but adorable accent. He could only imagine what it would sound like if the boy whimpered it and moaned his name.

He turned to leave, just about to walk out the door. “Wait!” Connor called out, making him turn around and raise an eyebrow. “You know my name. It’s only fair I know yours.”

The blue eyed boy grinned and looked down. “My name is Troye.”

Then he left.

 

xxx

 

Troye’s company was something Connor looked forward to, which was a little scary considering he hardly knew him.

Some days when Troye would finish his jog he’d just hang around the bakery and they would talk about anything and everything. Connor would share embarrassing stories of his roommates, which always made Troye burst out into loud giggles and Troye would talk about his family back home. Connor learned that Troye was born in South Africa but his family moved to Australia when he was a baby. He was in Los Angeles recording an EP (which Connor can’t wait to listen to one day). He also learned that Troye had three other siblings (two brothers, one sister) and he loved them dearly.

He could tell Troye missed home.

His eyes held this sort of sadness whenever he talked about them. He said they were his everything and that he was blessed with such a supportive family. His eyes would glass over but before things got too personal he’d change the subject and talk about something else.

One day Connor ever mustered up the courage to ask for his phone number. This earned him a beautiful blush from Troye and a new contact in his phone that may or may not have a little heart next to it.

 

xxx

 

From: Troye <3 (3:23 am)

Are you awake

 

To: Troye <3 (3:28 am)

Ya

 

To: Troye <3 (3:28 am)

You ok?

 

From: Troye <3 (3:32 am)

Am I beautiful?

 

From: Troye <3 (3:40 am)

You don’t have to answer

 

To: Troye <3 (3:41 am)

So beautiful

 

xxx

 

Spending most of his days with Troye, Connor also learned he didn’t eat much.

As in, in the two months Connor has known him, he’s only ever seen him eat two meals.

If a meal can be considered as a little bag of vegetables.

Connor would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. But he brushed it off. Troye was probably just a really healthy person.

 

xxx

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Troye asked one morning, sipping away at the black coffee Connor gave to him, claiming it was the only coffee he’d drink.

Connor blushed and looked down, busying himself with wiping down the counters.

“Yeah, I think you’re beautiful in an exotic sort of way.” Connor answered truthfully.

Troye stared at him for a moment, eyes curious. “You really mean that?”

“You know you’re beautiful.” Connor stated, looking up to meet his blue eyes.

Troye shook his head, looking down to play with a loose thread from his sweatshirt. This made Connor frown.

Because Troye had to be the most beautiful creature Connor had ever laid his eyes on. He was breathtaking, with his porcelain skin and dainty features. He made heads turn wherever he went. How could someone so beautiful not know their own worth?

“Can I kiss you?” Troye looked up startled.

“Please.” He whimpered, standing up abruptly and walking over to Connor. Connor grabbed him gently by his waist, pressing him up against the counter. He softly pressed their lips together, feeling Troye’s hand cup his jaw. He felt a tongue gently poke at his bottom lip, making him see literal fucking stars. He opened his mouth and let his tongue entwine with Troye’s. He disconnected their mouths to press little kisses into Troye’s neck making the thin boy whimper cutely and give him more of his neck. Connor’s hands around his waist tightened as he pressed him closer, making him gasp and clutch onto his shoulders weakly.

“Excuse me.” A young voice cut through the air, making them pull apart quickly. There was a little boy, probably around ten standing there peering over the counter. Troye blushed and hid his face into where Connor’s shoulder and next meet.

“Hi.” Connor greeted shakily, chuckling softly at Troye and kissing the crown of his head. “What can I get for you?”

 

xxx

 

“Dude, this is so stupid.” Jc muttered under his breath, stepping off the stool carefully. Connor only glared at him, looking up nervously at the banner that was hanging off the ceiling.

“Shut up and stop complaining.” Connor snapped. “Or I’ll tell Nancy about that time you and Kian were drunk off your asses and peed outside on the wall.” Jc turned pale, eyes widening. “She wouldn’t be too thrilled about that.”

“That’s disgusting.” A voice giggled, making both of their heads turn. Jc coughed and quickly grabbed the roses on the counter. “What’s all of this?” Troye asked softly, eyes looking up to read the counter.

“Troy, will you go out with me?” Troye giggled, all perfect teeth and crinkly eyes. Connor’s face fell.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, looking over at Jc who only shrugged his shoulders.

“I told you it was stupid.” Jc muttered under his breath.

Troye shook his head, hands grabbing onto Connor’s. “No! it’s not that.” Troye reassured quickly. Then he burst out into another set of giggles. “You spelt my name wrong.”

“Wha-“ Connor looked up at the banner and sure enough, it was missing an ‘e’. “Jc, you fucking moron!” He exclaimed, turning to glare at the man.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me his name had an ‘e’ in it!” Jc yelled, making Connor roll his eyes. “Here, Tro, these are for you.” Jc said, handing Troye the bouquet of roses.

Troye’s face lit up and he nuzzled his nose into the soft peddles, Connor’s heart turning to mush as he watched this beautiful boy. Troye grinned up at Connor, walking over to him and putting the arm that wasn’t holding the flowers around his neck. “Thank you so much.” Troye pecked his lips softly, biting his lip when he pulled away. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” Connor grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

 

xxx

 

Connor nervously stood outside Troye’s door, debating whether to knock or not. Maybe he should just call him and tell him he’s downstairs waiting for him.

He could do that, but a real gentleman knocks on the door.

So he knocked, twice, and waited with baited breath.

The door opened, revealing a man with lilac hair and glasses framing his face. He was short, but slightly built.

“Oh, hi.” His voice was loud too. “You must be Connor.” He held his hand out, a friendly grin on his face. “I’m Tyler, Troye’s roommate.” Connor took his hand with a firm grip and shook it.

“Hi.” Connor threw him a smile. “Troye never mentioned a roommate.”

Tyler frowned, mouth dropping open. “That bitch!” He exclaimed. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. “You never talked about me?” He asked Troye, eyes narrowing in on the boy.

Troye giggled, shaking his head. “I forgot. Guess you’re not important.” Troye joked, earning a light slap to his stomach. He turned to Connor, eyes softening. “Hi, Con.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Connor as Connor pecked his cheek. “Ready to go?” He asked, a small smile on his face. Connor nodded, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back.

“It was nice meeting you, Tyler.” Tyler smiled showing his white teeth and perfect smile.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Tyler replied, shooing them both out of the apartment. “Now go and have fun. The twink needs it.” Tyler exclaimed loudly. “And maybe get laid too.” He whispered to Connor, making him chuckle and Troye glare at him.

 

xxx

 

Connor took Troye to this nice restaurant he knew he would just love. The ceiling was decorated with these beautiful bright lights and flowers everywhere and it was so romantic. When they got to their table Connor held the chair out for Troye and they were sitting so close everything about it was perfect.

“What are you getting?” Connor asked softly, looking over the menu. Troye furrowed his brows as his eyes skimmed through the pages.

“Probably a salad.” Troye stated. Connor frowned and shook his head.

“No, no way. You have to get something else.” He stated quickly. “We are on a date and you’re going to enjoy yourself.” Connor ordered, placing his hand on Troye’s thigh.

Troye sighed, rolling his eyes at the boy. “Fine. I’ll have what you’re having.” This made Connor grin, ordering them both cheeseburgers and fries.

When the waiter took their orders, Connor cleared his throat. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Connor stated nervously, gently taking Troye’s nimble hand into his own. “We never really talked about it.” He took a deep breath, ruffling his fringe. “What are we?”

Troye frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Like are we boyfriends or just weirdly close friends?” Connor sighed. “I’m fine with both. I just want you in my life.”

Troye laughed softly, hand reaching up to smooth down Connor’s fringe. “Well, I don’t go around kissing my friends.” He smirked, leaning over to press his lips to Connor’s.

“You are something beautiful, Troye Sivan.”

That night while they were eating, Connor didn’t notice the pieces of food Troye was sneaking into his pocket.

 

xxx

 

“Hi, beautiful.” Connor greeted Troye as he walked in, already noticing that something was off. Troye threw him a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Connor frowned and dropped the cleaning rag he was wiping down the tables with and walked towards him. “You doing okay?” He stood in front of him, eyes concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Troye shakily replied, lifting a trembling hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Connor grabbed his shaking hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

“Talk to me.”

Troye just fell into Connor, burying his face into Connor’s neck. Connor wrapped an arm around his waist and another one to grip the back of his neck. His whole body was trembling and it looked like he couldn’t even hold his own weight up.

“Did you just get back from your run?” Connor asked softly, getting a nod in reply. “Have you eaten anything?” Troye’s body went tense, but he eventually shook his head. “Baby, you’ve gotta take care of yourself.” Connor sat him down at a nearby table and he walked quickly to the back to grab something, anything for this boy to eat. He walked back out with an oatmeal cookie, knowing the way Troye felt about sweets.

“I’m alr-“ Troye argued but was cut off with the look Connor sent his way. Connor placed the cookie in front of him and watched Troye stare at it.

“It’s oatmeal raisin. Healthier than anything we’ve got back there.” Connor soothed him.

“It’s 123 calories.” Troye muttered, eyes still staring at it.

Connor furrowed his brows. What the fuck? “Troye, you’re skinny as hell. One cookie won’t hurt you.” But Troye still stared at it. This diet he has must be stricter than Connor thought. “Come here.” Connor sighed, patting his lap. Troye hesitated at first, but reluctantly stood up and sat on Connor, Connor’s arms immediately wrapping around his skinny waist. “You don’t look too well, angel.” Connor cooed softly in his ear, hand softly stroking his thigh. “Just eat it for me.” Connor rested his chin on his shoulder. “Please, beautiful?”

Troye sighed loudly, shaking his head softly. “Fine.” He took the cookie and nibbled on it for a while, looking over at Connor. Connor leaned in to press and lingering kiss onto his forehead.

“Thank you, baby.”

 

xxx

 

“Oh, hi Connor.” Tyler opened the door, surprised to see Connor standing there. Connor could only grin awkwardly.

“Hey. Sorry to show up unannounced.” He apologized. “Can we talk real quick?” Tyler looked concerned.

“Yeah, of course.” He opened the door wider, stepping aside. “Come in.” Connor smiled gratefully and walked into the apartment, taking off his shoes at the door (Troye may have told him about Tyler’s mild OCD about his carpet) and walked into the dining room to sit at the table with Tyler right behind him.

“Is everything okay?” Tyler took a chair and set it beside Connor, eyes looking scared. “Is Troye okay?” His face fell, panic already showing itself onto his face.

“Everything is fine.” Connor reassured, looking down at his hands. “Well, sort of.” Tyler frowned. “It’s about Troye.”

“Have you noticed?” Connor furrowed his brows, eyes confused.

“Noticed what?”

Tyler sighed, hand reaching up to rub his temple. “It’s not my place to say.”

It was quiet for a moment, until Connor spoke up. “He doesn’t eat.”

Tyler looked down, nodding his head slowly. Connor narrowed his eyes. “Is that normal? It can’t be, it’s not healthy.”

“It’s just how he deals with things.” Tyler explained. “It’s best if he explains it himself.”

“Did you ever try to get him help?” Connor asked, appalled that Tyler could just brush this off.

“I tried.” Tyler groaned, covering his face with his hands. “But every time I brought it up he’d lock himself in his room and wouldn’t come out for days.” Connor noticed the tears running down his cheeks, making him frown. “I care about that kid so fucking much. I do. But he needs to want to get better or he’ll never recover.”

“I understand.” Connor consoled, hand softly patting Tyler’s back.

Tyler looked up, eyes shining and cheeks wet. “Maybe he’ll listen to you. You make him so happy, I can tell. Maybe if you’d help him realize what he’s done to himself.”

“I’ll try.”

 

xxx

 

From: baby boy <3 (5:20 pm)

Connie? Can I come over?

 

To: baby boy <3 (5:22 pm)

Of course, babe. Everything ok?

 

From: baby boy <3 (5:25 pm)

I don’t know anymore.

 

xxx

 

“Hold me.” Troye demanded as soon as Connor opened his door, falling into his arms. His cheeks were wet and his body was shaking.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me, baby.” Connor cooed, heart stopping as he watched this beautiful boy fall apart. He walked them to his living room and sat on the couch, Troye in his lap as he cradled him. “Talk to me.”

“Tyler wants to send me away.” Troye sobbed, hands gripping onto Connor tightly. “He thinks there’s something wrong with me. He’s wrong.”

“Is he, though?” Connor questioned cautiously, approaching the subject gently.

Troye picked his head up to glare at Connor. “You’re taking his side?” Troye spat angrily, already trying to get out of Connor’s arms.

“Just listen to me.” Connor held him down, voice firm and leaving no room for argument. “You don’t eat, baby. You exercise like crazy and count the calories of everything that goes into your mouth.” Troye whimpered. “I’m worried about you, Troye.” Connor swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes tearing as he listened to Troye’s sobs. “You’re so beautiful, I wish you’d see it.”

“No, m’ not. I’m hideous.” Troye whimpered brokenly. “I’m fat and worthless. No one will ever love me if I don’t lose weight. I need this.” Troye whispered, Connor’s heart breaking further.

“I love you.” Connor whispered softly, looking down at Troye. Troye’s eyes widened, lip quivering as he shook his head violently.

“You don’t. You can’t. I’m not worth it, Con. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“Stop.” Connor begged, taking Troye’s face into his hands. He couldn’t help but stare at his unhealthily define jaw. “You are so beautiful. So fucking beautiful, Troye. I don’t deserve you.” Connor placed a rough kiss onto his lips. “The fact that you don’t see it kills me,” Connor paused, “and I find myself thinking that maybe I don’t tell you it enough.” Connor let out a sob, burying his face into Troye’s neck. “Let me show you.” He started to place soft kisses onto his neck, making the boy whimper. “Please, baby. Let me show you how beautiful you are.” He felt Troye’s body go lax in his grip as he lifted him up, Troye’s legs linking around his waist and arms clutching his neck. Connor almost cried at how easy it was to lift him, scared that if he held him too tight he’d shatter.

Connor walked them to his room, shutting his bedroom door and gently laying the frail boy onto his bed. He stared at him for a moment, taking in his soft, curly hair and piercing blue eyes; the way he bit his lips and his tall, dainty frame. He was truly breathtaking.

“Don’t stare.” Troye whispered, cheeks turning into a pretty pink and teeth sinking down into his plump, pink lip. Connor smirked, lowering his body onto Troye’s, careful to not put any of his weight onto him, and roughly pressing their lips together.

“You’re beautiful.” Connor peppered kisses all across his face, making the boy giggle and squirm happily. Their eyes met, green meeting blue, and Connor swore the air was knocked out of him. He growled, lips kissing down Troye’s neck, leaving marks as they went. Troye moaned, lifting his head to give Connor more room. Connor kissed back up his neck, kissing up to his ear and puffing hot air into it. He played with the hem of Troye’s oversized sweatshirt, asking for permission. “Can I take this off?”

Troye whimpered, hands gripping Connor’s. “I don’t want you to see.”

Connor shook his head, placing a light kiss below his ear. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, angel.” Connor cooed, eyes staring into Troye’s. Eventually, Troye nodded and tightly shut his eyes. Connor grinned and lifted his sweatshirt slowly, revealing more and more of his milky skin. When the sweatshirt was completely off, Connor quickly glanced down at him, biting back tears. Skin stretched over bone in what looked like a painful way. Troye went to cover himself, but Connor gently stopped his hands. “Don’t hide from me.” He leaned down and peppered gentle kisses all over his torso, sucking marks onto his protruding ribcage. “I love you.” He breathed, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently, letting go to lightly blow air onto it. Troye arched his back, letting out little whimpers and moans.

“Make love to me.” Troye begged, pulling Connor down by his neck and pressing their lips together. “I need you.”

Connor placed himself between his legs, staring into his eyes. “Are you sure?” Troye nodded his head, thrusting his hips up to rub against Connor’s.

That night, they made love.

 

xxx

 

“I love you.” Troye confessed that night, eyes happy and content. Connor was holding him from behind, arm tight around his waist. He rested his head against the back of his neck, not liking the way he can feel his vertebrae poking at his torso.

Connor grinned, placing a kiss on the back of Troye’s head and holding him tighter. “I love you, beautiful.” He closed his eyes, breathing in everything that was Troye.

“I want to get help.” It was soft, so soft if the room wasn’t so quiet Connor wouldn’t have heard it. His eyes shot open, picking his head up to look at Troye. “I don’t want to feel this way anymore.”

Connor smiled, pressing himself more into Troye’s body as he peppered his shoulder with kisses. “I love you.” Connor sighed, head spinning and heart hurting because this is what love feels like. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Thank you for helping me realize I am beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit, wasn't it?


End file.
